Silver Murder
by CatyUchihaWix
Summary: Eren Jeager, abandonado un año antes de convertirse en adulto, decide pasar la noche en un bar. Aceptando la bebida de un hombre bajo el nombre de Rivaille, con claras intenciones de pasar una entretenida noche... ¿Quién diría que terminó durmiendo con el asesino más buscado del mundo? O que ahora sería su nuevo aprendiz. Porque la locura nunca hizo tan feliz a nadie...
1. Chapter 1

Azul, verde, amarillo y rosa. Luces fluorescentes y música electrónica inundaban el lugar, junto con el aroma a cigarrillo y el sudor de los cuerpos calientes de los jóvenes estudiantes universitarios pegados unos con otros, envueltos en su propia atmósfera llena de euforia y frenesí ,danzando al compás de la melodía sin sentido pero tan aclamada del nuevo DJ.

Eren se encontraba algo apartado del tan caótico lugar, sentado en la barra de tragos y hablando con su ya desmayado amigo Armin. Con él y con su conjunto usual de una polera verde agua y unos pantalones jeans café holgados. Suspiró, Definitivamente esa noche no conseguiría follar ni con un vejete de treinta y tantos años aunque se lo rogara de rodillas. Joder, hasta él sabía que se veía como un asco.

_ Él es un estúpido, Armin, ¿Crees que si quiera me dejó explicarle? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Al parecer el rumor que la perra de la vecina oyó vale más que la palabra de su propio hijo!-

Tomó otro gran trago de Vodka y gruñó ante el ardor de su garganta. No estaba acostumbrado a tomar alcohol y las siete rondas que llevaba empezaron a hacer estragos en su mente, mostrándose en su inusual lenguaje vulgar. Todo a causa de la discusión que tuvo en la mañana con su progenitor.

Su monólogo siguió.

_ El muy maldito además de decirme marica chupa pollas de mierda me tachó de bastardo. Que no era su hijo y que de seguro mi madre lo había engañado con otro mientras él se sacaba una mierda en su tan "arduo" trabajo del hospital. Ese maldito hipócrita era quien se metía con la primera que le movía las pestañas. ¡Seré maricón, pero él es un Gádido Hijo de Puta! ¿¡Y crees que se conformó con eso?! ¡A no, también tenía que echarme de su casa como muy desgraciado ese! ¿¡Dejar a su "maricón" hijo de solo diecisiete años botado en la calle?! El muy... ¡Agh! , seré estúpido...-

Sacudió su cabeza se revolvió el cabello mientras las náuseas inundaban su ser. Pensó en las posibilidades de poder salvarse de esta y volver a la casa de su padre implorándole por un perdón y generando cualquier mentira para cubrir sus gustos sexuales que no le incumbían, y soportar un año más en sus brazos antes de poder largarse a la mayoría de edad. Pero no, había un problema.

_Armin...mi padre se fue de Alemania hace ya horas atrás...joder...si solo... ¡si solo lo hubiera escondido un año más...!-

Gimió con impotencia y se dejó caer en el mesón. Estaba sin casa, sin ropa, sin dinero y sin comida. Lo único que le quedaba ser la escuela en la cual gracias a Dios tenía una beca que duraría hasta el próximo año. Podría pedirle a Armin Asilo, pero su joven amigo entraría a la universidad de Rusia en unos días más, y no quería impedirle cumplir su sueño de ser biólogo Marino. Precisamente estaban ahí bajo esa excusa. Una celebración-despedida para su amigo Armin. Los demás del grupo se perdían entre la multitud celebraban bajo los estragos de las bebidas ofrecidas en el lugar.

Nadie era la suficiente cercano como para pedirle alojamiento por un año, o tal vez más, con el como invitado. Sabiendo que el único talento que tenía el Jeager eran los estudios. Su inteligencia era lo único que le quedaría de la destrozada imagen de su ya muerto Padre.

Porque para él, en el momento en que lo rechazó como hijo, murió frente a sus ojos, poco a poco hasta no ser más que un montón de cenizas esparcidas en el suelo de la sala de estar.

Su vida valía una mierda.

_ Hey, castaño, esto es de la Casa.-

Un hombre que reconoció como el mesero le acercó un Scotch Cooler adornado con un par de fresas alrededor. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pidiendo una explicación. Este se encogió de hombros y señalo a una silueta del otro lado del bar.

_ El chico de allí lo pagó. Disfrútelo.

El mesero se alejó y dejó la vista libre hacían el benefactor. Eren alzó las cejas con curiosidad. Un hombre vestido formal con una camisa y pantalón negro lo miraba de reojo mientras tomaba con elegancia su bebida. La corbata del hombre estaba desarreglada y su negro cabello peinado hacia atrás resaltaba su corte militar. Nada mal, pensó, nada mal.

Si se detenía a considerarlo, ahora mismo estaba con ganas de un follón y no creía que con sus pintas atrajera a nadie más, así que no le iría nada mal un poco de diversión.

Con la vista fija en el hombre de rostro aun borroso, empezó a tomar lentamente el nuevo trago recién regalado por parte de este. El suave sabor a fruta inundo su paladar contrastado por el ardor del Whisky al bajar por su garganta. Lamió sus labios con gula y fijó la vista en la tenue sonrisa que se formó en los labios del hombre desconocido, y con su dedo índice le índico que se acercara.

Sin hacerse del rogar se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar del susodicho, percatándose poco a poco del irresistible físico que tenía en frente de él.

Era un hombre mayor, de unos veinticuatro años si no se equivocaba. Vestido de un traje negro que resaltaba su metálica mirada y su corte militar. De piel pálida y ojos filosos con pequeñas ojeras debajo de ellos, lo miró de arriba a abajo con gusto por su elección. Y sonrió por última vez antes de palmear sutilmente su pierna derecha e inclinarse hacia atrás.

"Seguramente el alcohol ya me hizo efecto..." Pensó como única excusa para aceptar la silenciosa invitación del guapo viejo en el que ahora usaba como asiento.

_ Pesas bastante, mocoso de mierda...

¿Qué carajos? ¿Apenas se conocían y ya lo insultaba?

_ ¿No será que a tu edad tu huesos están podridos, viejo verde?

_ Un viejo verde con buenos gustos, niñato...

La mano del azabache recorrió poco a poco su cintura, para después empezar a acariciar la pierna del castaño por sobre su pantalón. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió y subió sus manos al cuello del mayor mientras se preocupaba de mecer ligeramente su cadera, insinuándosele.

_Parece que el mocoso está impaciente.

_ Dice el anciano que me compra una bebida y fantasea mientras la tomo.

_ ¿Eh fantaseado contigo?

_ Por favor, se nota a millas que me quieres follar, y no estoy en el mejor momento, así que me haría bien que me...distrajeras... ¿Captas?-

_ Una interesante propuesta, mocoso, pero no me acuesto con adolecentes pre-pubert.- Su mano paso de su pierna a su barbilla, la cual acarició poco a poco hasta tomarla por la punta y acercarlo hacia su propia cara._ Claro, aunque por ti, podría hacer una excepción, Jeager...

_ Como si me importara. Para tu información, viejo de mierda, hoy cumplo los veintiún años, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo...claro, si tu viejo cuerpo no se pudre primero.

El mayor soltó algo que parecía una carcajada, y no pudo evitar pensar que tenía una sonrisa bastante linda.

_ ¿Crees que soy estúpido? - Rio y acercó aún más sus rostros. _ Aunque...no estaría mal, estrenar un buen espécimen el día de su cumpleaños.

Espécimen ni que nada, ¿Quién se creía ese-?

_ ¡Mph...!

Sus pensamientos y su boca fueron interrumpidos por el mayor en un candente beso. Los labios del otro se movieron con maestría sobre los suyos, con salvajismo y con precisión. Algo sorprendido por la repentina interrupción de sus pensamientos, trató de devolver el beso con todo su esfuerzo. Pero el hombre poco a poco dejaba en claro su tan basta inexperiencia en el tema. No era su primer beso, pero tampoco podía presumir de haber besado mucho en toda su corta vida.

Gimió ahogadamente cuando la lengua del azabache arrasó con toda su cordura. Desde el paladar hasta rodear la suya, delinear sus labios con ella para después succionarla en un intento desesperado por hacer que correspondiera. Pero era demasiado para el joven Jeager. Con suerte y podía responder con unos torpes movimientos.

Sintió una vibración en su garganta que descifró como la risa de su acompañante, estaba burlándose de él y no podía hacer nada más que perderse entre el placer del momento.

Aceptando la derrota, optó por empezar a mover las caderas por encima del hombre, mientras acariciaba lentamente el cabello de este, ganándose un ronco jadeo por su parte. Joder, la voz de ese hombre lo iba a volver loco...

Recién cuando sintió su lengua siendo mordida levemente por última vez y los labios del otro alejarse unos centímetros de los propios, pudo darse cuenta que no había estado respirando en... ¿cuánto tiempo? Ese grandioso beso había durado casi una eternidad. Aun así su lado consiente le decía que no había pasado más de un minuto.

_Que dices, Jeager... ¿Vamos a un lugar más...privado?

Era oficial, definitivamente este hombre le haría olvidar sus problemas.

Aunque fuera por una sola noche.

Se levantó de su cómodo asiento y se acercó dónde estaba Armin, sacó una hoja de su mochila y le escribió una nota que guardó posteriormente en el bolsillo de este. Les hizo una seña a sus amigos diciéndoles que ya se iba y le pidió a Sasha que cuidara a Armin, pues ambos Vivian cerca.

Volteó su mirada y vio al aún sin nombre hombre señalarle su reloj, impaciente. Sonrió pícaro de vuelta y caminó junto a él hacia la salida. Solo esperaba que el dichoso lugar estuviera cerca para no caminar tanto. Su nivel de alcohol era lo suficientemente alto como para caerse a la cuadra caminada...

Bueno, el Lamborghini donde se subió el azabache hombre le confirmó que no tendría que caminar mucho al parecer...

* * *

Fue un completo desastre.

Apenas llegaron a la casa del desconocido, Eren, para su profundo pesar y no acostumbrado a emborracharse, terminó ensuciando la entrada de la lujosa casa de tres pisos con los restos de su última comida.

Creyendo que lo había arruinado todo, se sorprendió por el hecho de que el hombre ni se había inmutado, y, por el contrario, simplemente le había dicho con un tono desinteresado que el baño estaba a la izquierda de la entrada y que sacara un cepillo de dientes, porque ni loco besaba a alguien con el maldito olor a vómito en su garganta.

_ Apresúrate.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer entre los sofás de la estancia. Era un tipo muy raro, uno raro y con mucho dinero por lo que veía, pues la infinidad de pinturas y muebles de moderno diseño que decoraban la estancia mostraban la acomodada vida del otro. "Debe ser un solterón adicto al trabajo" Pensó al momento de darse cuenta de ningún registro familiar como una foto o alguna pista que mostrara el compartir ese gigante lugar con otra persona.

Ya limpio y sin vestigios de ninguna sustancia indeseable en sus labios, pero aun conservando un leve mareo por la bebida, siguió la ruta que el desconocido había trazado con restos de ropa hasta el segundo piso de la casa.

Las paredes de terciopelo y la corbata tirada justo fuera de una puerta lo condujeron a la que juraría como la habitación del susodicho, color rojo oscuro y con una cama de dos plazas justo en medio dela habitación. El edredón había sido retirado y meticulosamente doblado a un lado de la habitación, dejando unas blancas sabanas a la vista, junto con un par de cojines al medio. El hombre de afilada mirada no se encontraba dentro, pero a juzgar por el sonido de la ducha del otro lado del cuarto, podría asegurar que se encontraba bañando se antes de "consumir el acto".

¿Quien se bañaba antes de coger si al final terminaba todo lleno de fluidos corporales y de sudor ?

Debe de ser un hombre muy extraño, pensó Eren, pero no le dio real importancia. Siguiendo el ejemplo del otro se retiró la ropa rápidamente quedando simplemente en unos bóxer negros y con el collar de su madre. Tenía la forma de una llave y según le había contado su progenitora antes de morir, había una leyenda en su familia sobre que una vez pertenecido a la esperanza de la humanidad, cuando el caos en la sociedad era el pan de cada día. Rio con desgano y se dejó caer en el colchón de plumas del desconocido, atento al corte de la ducha de este. Debería llegar en cualquier momento.

Estupideces que ya solo formaban parte de un cuento de heroísmo que se le cuenta a un niño antes de dormir. Un niño que dejó de existir hace mucho tiempo, o tal vez solo desde esta mañana; a pesar de no creer en ese tipo de cosas, guardaba con especial cariño aquel metal inoxidable de la única familia que ahora estaba seguro que tuvo alguna vez.

_ No te pongas tan cómodo, mocoso. Espero que hayas lavado esa boca tuya, porque tengo pensado hacer ciertas cosas con ella.

_ Hablas muy confiado para ser un viejo decrépito, extraño.

_ Llámame Rivaille, mocoso. Aunque nada confirma que ese sea mi nombre...

_Viejo de mier...-

El insulto o burla que sus labios iban a soltar se quedaron en un espacio recóndito de su mente al momento de ver el cuerpo del ahora no tan extraño Rivaille.

Joder, de verdad que no era para nada un viejo.

Era musculoso, los abdominales marcados le hacían olvidarse de su bastante baja estatura. Las gotas que bajaban desde su cabello hasta la toalla marcaban unas cuantas cicatrices en su pálida piel. Y desde la cintura se podía ver el nacimiento de un tatuaje, que, si no se equivocaba, llegaba hasta su espalda. Sintió un terrible deseo de morder cada una de esas pequeñas imperfecciones en su cuerpo, pero a la vez no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco. No era virgen, pero el cuerpo del azabache no era nada comparado con el suyo. Solo era un niño flaco con apenas vello en el cuerpo.

Bueno, considerando como el extraño se quitaba la toalla con una mirada de deseo frente a su cuerpo, comprobó que esto no sería un problema por ahora.

El resto fue bastante alentador, en la cama desataron el deseo y la pasión que habían contenido durante el viaje en el auto. Sus lenguas luchaban por el control y sus manos viajaban sin límites por el cuerpo del otro. En algún momento los bóxer de Eren fueron a parar al otro lado de la habitación y se vio a si mismo haciendo un 69 con Rivaille. Mientras disfrutaba los nuevos dedos que eran introducidos con un poco de lubricante en su ansiosa entrada.

_Mierda...- La ronca y gangosa voz de su acompañante llegó directamente a su pene en vibraciones placenteras. Ese hombre daba unas mamadas como de dioses.

No tenía ni la menor idea de donde había salido el lubricante o de cuándo es que empezó a rozar su trasero con la bastante gruesa Erección del mayor. Pero de lo único que si tenía conciencia es que su mente, por más que lo inventara, no podía concentrarse en el acto. Estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba y de las placenteras sensaciones que causaba Rivaille, pero a pesar de todo, aún se sentía fuera de lugar pensando en que haría ahora en el futuro.

Al parecer la distracción del menor fue aprovechada por el oji-plata para insertar de una sucia y bruta estocada su grueso miembro -cubierto con un condón obviamente- en la lubricada entrada de Eren. Generando un grito de dolor puro y otro de placer bastante clara la diferencia de a quien pertenecía cada uno.

_ ¡Serás bruto...ah!

_Quéjate lo que quieras, al final estarás rogando por más.

Rivaille tomó sus caderas y empezó un rápido vaivén que pronto logró que Eren se tragara sus quejas. El viejo follaba mejor de lo que había pensado.

No fue rápido, lo sabía. Pero se perdió a si mismo entre sus preocupaciones y el placer, tanto así que no se dio cuenta cuando ya se había corrido en las sábanas del otro y cuando este se encontraba nuevamente en la ducha, seguramente asqueado por tanto sudor y fluidos corporales del desconocido.

Al final no había podido olvidar nada.

Inconveniente de su entorno, cerró los ojos se dejó llevar por los efectos del alcohol, entrando en un profundo sueño. Sin poder evitar sentir que había faltado algo y quedar con un mal sabor en la boca.

No había merecido la pena.

¿Quien diría que a la mañana siguiente se arrepentiría completamente de sus actos?

* * *

 _Hola, vengo con un nuevo fanfic! dejenme aclarar que este lemon fue corto y poco narrado a propósito. Prefiero dejar lo bueno para cuando no estén taaaan borrachos xD._

 _Quiero aclarar que aun no estoy segura si sera un Ereri, Riren, o de ambas, pero estuve probando con este lemon xD simplemente por que me nace ver a Rivaille (cabe destacar que no es su verdadero nombre u.u...xD) de dominante en la relación, aunque no me importa verlo de uke ewe._

 _Espero que les guste y lo disfruten, por que simplemente era una pequeña introducción a la nueva relación que tendrían este par sangriento x3_

 _Sin más me despido, espero sus críticas y **algún Beta que se o fresca a soportarme en la temporada que dure este fanfic**. y a pegarme en la cara si es que llego a poner a eren o a rivaille como una niñita indefensa... :3_

Byebye~


	2. Solo es eso Asesinar

El sonido de la ducha fue lo primero que oyó cuando recuperó la conciencia. Su cuerpo dolía a mil horrores y su garganta quemaba como si se hubiera tragado hasta el mismo sol. Suspiró agotado. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en la noche anterior volvían poco a poco como un pequeño cortometraje antiguo. Recuerdos que eran confirmados por el dolor en su cadera y por las numerosas marcas moradas que encontraba alrededor de su cuerpo.

Se incorporó con un quejido. El viejo de la noche anterior no había tenido escrúpulos al momento de penetrarlo. La preparación había sido rápida y básica, casi podría jurar que lo había hecho con un virgen. Pero la manera en que fue follado y como lo hizo gemir contra las blancas sábanas le dejó bastante claro en su momento que todo estuvo calculado de antemano.

Aun así, de todo lo que recordaba, lo único que escapaba de su joven mente era el nombre de su acompañante. Que desperdicio.

Dejó de oír el sonido de la regadera, para reemplazarlo por el de una puerta deslizarse. El famoso baño que tanto había ocupado el desconocido anoche al parecer se unía a la habitación por una detallada entrada de madera pulida. Además, por lo que veía, desde ahí salía un leve vapor que poco a poco inundó el suelo del cuarto.

Se paró apresurado. El alcohol en su sangre había sido drenado junto con su tan "participativa" personalidad. De alguna manera ahora le avergonzaba el hecho de que el extraño lo viera desnudo...y lleno de semen seco en el estómago.

Debió de hacerlo con un poco más de cuidado.

—Hey, mocoso. El baño está… ¿¡Qué demonios!?

Joder que vergüenza...

— ¡U-ugh…!

Había salido corriendo en dirección al baño conteniendo una arcada, empujando al mayor en el proceso. Buscó a tientas el retrete y se arrodilló mientras sentía como expulsaba todo el contenido de su estómago en el. Su rostro se tornó rojo mientras trataba de no ahogarse con su bilis. Sintió como hasta su respiración se veía llenada de ese asqueroso sabor.

Quiso llorar. Vomitar después de emborracharse siempre le arruinaba el día, por no decir que quedaba con el gusto totalmente arruinado. Su abdomen dolía y su audición no captaba más que un leve pitido en la nada.

—Qué mocoso tan sucio…

Notó como una mano se posaba en su espalda y le daba leves palmaditas. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. El extraño se estaba comportando sospechosamente amable para ser alguien que solo conoció la noche anterior. Y por un momento, no más de un segundo, pudo ver en esa mano las callosidades tan características de su padre, y sentir las palmadas justo detrás de su nuca que le había dado en su primera borrachera.

"Mira que soportar tan mal el alcohol hijo mío... igual que su madre"

Los recuerdos eran hermosos, aun si ahora solo había odio en ellos.

—Mira que no poder soportar tan poco, Jaeger.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido apartó de un manotazo la mano del azabache. Este no se inmutó y en cambió le pasó una toalla y su ropa cuidadosamente doblada.

—La ducha es toda tuya. Toma. —Le entregó el cepillo de dientes que si no mal recordaba, había ocupado la noche anterior. —No te molestes en devolverlo, qué asco.

Se quedó en silencio, aceptando los objetos al mismo tiempo que contempló como el mayor se retiraba del cuarto de baño.

A pesar de sus cortantes palabras, no pudo evitar sentirse de alguna manera...cálido…

Debía de ser su cabeza en estado emocional después de vaciar su estómago. Ahora solo se limpiaría y partiría a buscar algún trabajo. Realmente necesitaba dinero con urgenci

* * *

El baño había sido relajante. No quería abusar del desconocido, así que sólo había utilizado un poco de jabón líquido para lavar su pelo y cuerpo. Se estiró y se puso la ropa que al parecer había sido lavada de antemano, o al menos aromatizada, pues olía a limón y a desinfectante. Bastante relajante pensando en el hecho de que aún tenía el leve sabor a vómito en su garganta.

Cuando bajó al primer piso, se encontró con el azabache sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico, y tomando, si no se equivocaba, una taza de té negro. Se veía bastante feliz al parecer, pues una orgullosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras sus ojos se movían ágilmente entre las palabras del gris papel.

Sin despegar su vista del diario, dejó su taza a un lado y le indicó que se sentara a su lado, a la vez que apuntó con el dedo índice la jarra de café que se encontraba justo detrás de él en el mostrador de la cocina.

—Sírvete.

Eren frunció el ceño ante la indiferencia del mayor, pero decidió restarle importancia. Aceptaría cualquier tipo de comida mientras fuera gratis, después de todo, lo más probable era que no comiera durante un buen tiempo. Al menos hasta el lunes, donde podría pedirle algo a la señora del casino en su colegio.

— "Hombre se suicida frente al aeropuerto de Frankfurt a las 7:30 de la noche, tirándose desde el cuarto piso. Al parecer se encontraba en estado de ebriedad y habría discutido con la azafata por no dejarle llevar consigo el alcohol…" —leyó en voz alta—. Gracioso, ¿no? —mencionó el oji-plata justo después de citar el párrafo.

—Se lo merecía. —respondió indiferente.

— ¡Oh…! Al parecer el mocoso tiene agallas —comentó con burla—. ¿Tratas de actuar frío y genial, acaso?

— No. Simplemente hay gente que no debería estar en este mundo.

La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del mayor desapareció poco a poco para dejar paso a una expresión seria y desinteresada.

—Ya veo… así que, ilumíname, ¿Qué clase de personas no merecen la pena? Jaeger...

— Las que no aprecian su vida —mencionó mientras volvía con su humeante café en la mano izquierda—. Asesinos, violadores, locos, alcohólicos… todos esos son la basura de la sociedad. Deberían matarlos a todos.

Su expresión era completamente neutra. Miraba al vacío y parecía que hablaba del clima, pero la última frase fue acompañada de una sonrisa tierna e inocente. Tanto que daba escalofríos.

Claro, pero el contrario ni se inmutó.

—Interesante punto de vista… —La sonrisa volvió. Pero esta vez completamente falsa.

—Mmm… —murmuró mientras sorbía su café. Se relajó inmediatamente después de sentir ese cálido líquido viajar por su garganta. Siempre era bien aceptada una taza de café en pleno invierno.

Ahora que lo pensaba…

— ¿Sabes? Hay algo que me he estado preguntando. ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?

— ¿Oh? ¿No recuerdas? Me lo dijiste en el bar anoche. —Una amable expresión decoró su rostro.

— Estoy seguro que no lo hice…

— ¿Dice quién tomó más de siete rondas? - Se jactó —Es más… ¿Si quiera recuerdas mi nombre?

—Eh…no... Creo que es verdad —Supuso que tenía razón. Su memoria podría estar traicionándolo—. De todas maneras, ¿cómo te llamas, vejete?

—No necesitas saberlo, mocoso de mierda.

¿Es que acaso tenía un fetiche por los insultos ese anciano?

Se levantó y dejó el periódico encima de la pequeña mesa del frente. Se le acercó con lentitud hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de su cara. Tomó su barbilla suavemente y bajó su cabeza hasta quedar a la altura del mayor. Tragó en seco y sintió su cálido aliento rozar su oreja.

—Anoche lo gritaste las suficientes veces, Jaeger. Cumpliste totalmente mis expectativas…

Bajó la mano que se encontraba en su cintura hasta su pierna, acariciándola por encima del gastado pantalón. Sus dientes mordieron su oreja, suavemente, para después abandonarla con una leve lamida que sacó un pequeño suspiro del más alto.

Cerró los ojos con la intención de ser besado, pero lo único que consiguió fue que soltara una grave risa en su oreja, para después sentir como era lentamente separado del pequeño cuerpo.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de que te vayas.

¿Qué? ¿Enserio?

—Ah, s-sí. Tienes razón. Ne-necesito ir a la universidad.

—Ya sabes dónde está la puerta. —Señaló justa detrás de su cuerpo—. Si quieres otra noche divertida, siempre puedes ir al bar otra vez.

La repentina frialdad con la que el extraño terminaba su encuentro lo sacó un poco de lugar. Aunque si se detenía a pensarlo, él no era más que el ligue de una noche que buscó por diversión. Seguramente no quería que la privacidad de su casa se viera interrumpida por un "mocoso" más…

Se separó del azabache y se encaminó hacia la salida acompañado por él. Abrió la puerta y se giró esperando una despedida por parte del mayor. Está captando sus intenciones, sonrió cálidamente y levantó la mano en modo de despedida

—Un placer pasar la noche contigo, mocoso.

No había merecido la pena.

— Lo mismo digo, viejo verde.

Salió de la puerta metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ignorando por completo como, detrás de él, el mayor cambiaba su sonrisa por un gesto serio y una mirada totalmente vacía; sosteniendo lo que era al parecer la nueva billetera de su colección.

Se encerró en su casa buscando algún tipo de tarjeta o dinero que pudiera ocupar esta tarde.

—Tch… más vale que atender al mocoso de mierda haya valido la pena…

Pero nada. Lo único que había era una identificación de preparatoria.

"Eren Jaeger

3ero Preparatoria Rose

Clase A-3

17 años / Varón.

20.240.882-1"

"Que desperdicio"

Todo eso ya lo sabía…

* * *

¿Dónde carajos estaba su billetera?

Había fracasado completamente. Eran alrededor de las cinco y media de la tarde y no pudo encontrar ni un maldito trabajo durante todo el día. El dolor que había comenzado a sentir en la mañana en su estómago se había incrementado con el paso de las horas y el dolor en el cuerpo no ayudaba en nada.

Su celular había quedado en manos de su padre e ir a la casa de sus amigos no era una opción. O lo interrogaban por usar la misma ropa dos días, lo cual llevaría a una charla de adultos que de verdad no quería tener, o simplemente sospecharían por el hecho de que nunca iba a sus casas, si no que se quedaba estudiando los fines de semana.

 _"_ _Resulta que soy gay y mi padre homofóbico me abandonó en este país mientras él se fue a Estados Unidos alegando que no era más que un bastardo sin familia..."_

Muy lindo el discurso, ¿no?

El malestar en su abdomen aún no...-

¡Mierd...!

Una fuerte punzada en su estómago lo hizo detenerse. Arrodillándose por el dolor, trató de sentarse en la esquina de la vereda justo detrás de un restaurante italiano.

Gimió de dolor mientras se caía de lado en el charco de suciedad. Sabía perfectamente que no debía de haber tomado café con el estómago vacío, pero la somnolencia de la mañana había vuelto sus pensamientos borrosos y descuidados.

Quiso llamar a alguien para que lo ayudara, pero nadie estaba cerca. Nadie.

— ¡Joder…! ¡U-ugh…! —Una fuerte arcada acompañado de otro retortijón en su estómago le hicieron vomitar por segunda vez en el día. Un líquido blanco y verdoso manchó la comisura de su labio y tiñó el charco donde se encontraba su cabeza, llegando a su pelo y mejilla.

Lágrimas de impotencia y repugnancia de sí mismo bañaron su rostro. Se sentía asqueroso. ¿Por que siempre terminaba asi?

Y se vio a si mismo.

No tenía nada. Bañado por su vómito y bilis, sin dinero, sin trabajo. Demasiado cobarde como para pedir ayuda y demasiado débil como para pararse solo.

No había tomado sus pastillas en dos días seguidos.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda Mierda. Mierda.

Pero… ¿es que acaso importaba…?

Su padre lo había abandonado, al igual que su madre. Su mejor amigo se iría del país en unos días más. No tenía donde ir ni tampoco trabajo. El colegio al saber su situación lo más probable es que lo echaran al saber las condiciones de su abandono. Podría pedir una emancipación, pero necesitaba la firma de su padre.

¡Maldita sea!

 _Mátalos…_

¿Ma...tarlos...?

¿Quién...le había dicho eso?

— ¡Eh…! Mira lo que tenemos aquí… pero que lindo niñato…

Sintió como una mano grande y huesuda tomaba su sucio pelo y lo jalaba hasta quedar totalmente en el aire.

Era un anciano de piel oscura y con la mirada más repulsiva que Eren había visto en su vida. Su lengua delineaba constantemente los labios que escondían seguramente una dentadura postiza, a la vez que sus ojos vagaban lujuriosamente por el cuerpo del joven moreno. Olía a alcohol y sus piernas tambaleaban de vez en cuando, pero no demostraba ningún problema en sostener el peso del menor.

Trató de zafarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el anciano lo tirara contra el suelo. Sacando un grito de dolor por parte de este.

Mientras unos ojos grises lo miraban desde lejos.

—Podría divertirme contigo, hermosura… Tienes unos ojos realmente exóticos… —mencionó mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Eren y ponía un pie encima de su cara. Volteándola—. O simplemente venderte… Ganaría un buen dinero…

 _Mátalo._

Callate.

Necesitaba sus pastillas.

 _Mátalo._

Un golpe llegó directo a su estómago, dejándolo sin aire.

 _¡Mátalo!_

¡Las pastillas!

 _¡Mátalo!_

Las pastillas…

 _¡MÁTALO!_

 _..._

Matarlo…

Era una palabra bastante graciosa… ¿No?

No supo en qué momento o en qué instante fue que se puso de pie. Ni en qué momento se había posicionado detrás del atacante. Ni tampoco cuando fue que empezó a reír como si de un niño jugando su juego favorito se tratase. Pero lo único que sí supo fue que para el momento en que sus instintos ya lo habían poseído, había subido a la espalda del viejo borracho hasta rodearlo con sus piernas. Aplicando la suficiente fuerza como para romperle las costillas, cosa que confirmó con el sonido crujiente que resonó en sus oídos acompañado del grito desesperado del otro.

¡Fue tan gracioso!

Había tomado la cabeza del hombre entre sus manos y sin pensarlo dos veces la giró hasta que pudo mirarla totalmente de frente.

Le había roto el cuello.

— ¡Pareces un búho! Que tierno… —Rio con fuerza mientras apretaba aún más su agarre hacia el atacante.

Cayó de frente junto con el inerte cuerpo del borracho. De su boca salía un leve chorro de sangre que poco a poco manchó el suelo, y su mirada perdió el brillo que tenía. Eren de repente dejó de reír y miró con desdén el cadáver enfrente suyo.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Tan rápido te vas a morir? Vamos… juguemos un poco más…

Tomó su retorcida cabeza y empezó a sacudirla. La azotó varias veces contra el suelo le sacó unos cuantos dientes en el proceso. Aburrido de usar solo la fuerza física buscó entre los bolsillos del ya muerto cuerpo algún juguete que pudiera utilizar con él.

Pero encontró una foto.

Una foto del pervertido y dos pequeñas niñas de no más de tres años, abrazándolo. La foto tenía la dedicatoria de feliz día del padre.

Recién en ese momento Eren se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Había asesinado a un hombre.

Había matado al padre de dos hermosas niñas.

— N-no...y-yo...No, no, no, no, no…-

—Suficiente.

Una voz grave y pastosa llegó a sus oídos justo antes de sentir como su nuca era golpeada por una rodilla. Dejándolo inconsciente casi de inmediato.

Pero logró ver sus ojos.

— Quién diría que el niñato tenía talento.

Los ojos grises brillando en la oscuridad fue lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

Se despertó en un lugar completamente diferente. Estaba oscuro y la luz de la luna entraba por unas pequeñas rendijas en la pared del lugar.

Llenos de cajas de madera y con el olor a acero circulando en el aire, Eren Jaeger se levantó con la vista en blanco. Sus manos cubiertas de sangre seca y en sus mejillas marcas de lágrimas que cayeron hace horas atrás.

Todavía sostenía la foto del hombre que había matado.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido al percatarse del hecho. Había matado a un hombre. Con sus propias manos y con una fuerza que desconocía, se había jactado de ello y había sonreído, poseído por el placer de sentir su alma colgar en sus manos.

Quiso seguir condenándose así mismo, pero fue interrumpido.

— Muy lento.

Sólo fue en una milésima de segundo.

Un cuchillo rozó su cuello como si de una ventisca se tratase. Sus ojos se dilataron y esquivó por centímetros la cortada. Trató de voltearse para ver a su atacante, pero lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue esquivar el segundo y tercer golpe que casi arrasan con su nuca.

No sabía cómo, pero sentía todos los golpes venir a él lo suficientemente claros como para esquivarlos.

Se sentía como un animal en el zoológico.

 _¡Mátalo!_

Es verdad.

...

 _Solo tenía que matarlo_.

Volteó y tomó el brazo que su atacante había dirigido hacia él. Solo en una fracción de segundos tenía en su posesión el filoso cuchillo amenazando la garganta del hombre desconocido. Se había puesto detrás de él y estaba a punto de repetir la técnica ocupada para matar a ese padre de familia.

Pero era tal y como dijo esa voz.

Muy lento.

Para el momento en que se dio cuenta, estaba otra vez en el piso, sin el cuchillo en la mano, y con un cuerpo sentado en sus caderas imposibilitándole el ponerse de pie.

Por fin pudo verle la cara.

— Mocoso de mierda…

— ¿Có...cómo…?

— Deberías estar agradecido de que te saqué de la escena del crimen. — Rio con ganas y se lamió los labios lentamente. Presionando aún más su cadera contra la de Eren, en una clara provocación. — Mi vista nunca me falla, Eren…

Su voz aterciopelada susurró en su oído como si de una serpiente se tratase. Eren tragó en seco, aun intimidado y confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

— Seré breve…- Movió lentamente las caderas por segunda vez frotándose contra el más joven. — Se mi aprendiz.

¿Qué…?

— Estás solo, Jaeger, tu padre te abandonó y no eres más que un niño de preparatoria sin lugar donde ir. Déjame tomarte…

— ¿Tú...cómo sabes…?

— "Hombre se suicida frente al aeropuerto de Frankfurt a las 7:30 de la noche, tirándose desde el cuarto piso. Al parecer se encontraba en estado de ebriedad y habría discutido con la azafata por no dejarle llevar consigo el alcohol…Fue identificado como el reconocido doctor...Grisha Jaeger"- Su comentario fue dicho con precaución. Cada una de las palabras meditadas y puestas debajo de esa escalofriante sonrisa.

No…

—No puede ser verdad….tu… ¿¡Te parecen graciosas esa clases de bromas?!

— Dejaste tu billetera en mi casa.-Dijo ignorando sus suplicas- No hay que ser demasiado inteligente como para notar que, además de compartir el mismo apellido, sus caras son idénticas…

Su padre…

Lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, acompañado de sollozos desgarradores.

Si tan solo lo hubiera ocultado un año más…

 _¿Llorando por tu padre con una media erección? Das asco, Eren. Deberías simplemente matarte…_

Y esa voz que oía en su cabeza no se detenía.

— Déjame enseñarte, Eren. ¿De verdad crees que fue un suicidio? Lo asesinan a sangre fría. — Dijo con los ojos completamente abiertos y con una siniestra sonrisa en la cara. — Yo puedo enseñarte, Eren...Puedes vengarte...-

Lo último lo susurro en su oído con la voz risueña.

— Te enseñaré lo hermoso de ser un asesino…-

Nadie lo vio escepto El oji-plata. Ese hermoso momento en que sus ojos perdieron el brillo y se dejaron caer en un abismo sin fondo.

Si…

Al fin y al cabo…

Solo era eso.

 _Asesinar._

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! de verdad me alentaron a subir el capitulo . tambien a los que siguen este fanfic y a los que los agregaron a favoritos. Y a todos esos lectores anonimos que dejan una visita en mi historia!_**

 ** _Espero que este capitulo les aya gustado y quiero agadecer a mi nueva beta por ayudarme a no parar hasta terminarlo... 7u7_**

 ** _Espero que dejen en los comentarios sus criticas sobre la historia! tengo un monton de ideas y aun no las pongo en orden. xD_**

 ** _Nos vemos en la próxmia actua!_**

 ** _byebye_**

 ** _CatyUchihaWix_**


	3. Juego de Cadenas

**Disclammer o como se llame x3: Shingeki no kyojin me pertenece completamente, soy dueña de todo y poreso mismo ahora es el manga Ereriren yaoi mas vendido en todo el mundo...nótese en el sarcasmo...7u7r**

"Dedicado a la mejor beta del mundo! **AngelGefal** **len y** a mi nuevo hermano que lo convertiré en un jodido fundashi aunque me cueste la ida :'v...y en un uke bn zukulempto ewe."

"— _ **Te quiero...**_

— ** _Aveces, solamente a veces. Y nunca lo suficiente"_**

Tinta roja.

* * *

—Te enseñaré lo hermoso que es ser un asesino.

Tales palabras lo habían marcado por completo, y no hacían más que rondar una y otra vez en su mente, junto con la voz susurrante que lo había convencido de llevar a cabo ese inhumano acto contra el borracho.

Su cabeza dolía, no podía evitar pensar en que era una persona asquerosa, y aun así, seguía considerándolo. Ser un asesino y Eren no encajaban en la misma oración.

El cuerpo que lo inmovilizó contra el sucio suelo del depósito se levantó con cautela aún amenazando con cortarle el cuello. La punta pulcramente pulida del arma blanca rozó la vena de la yugular, enterrándose solo de forma leve para amenazar al individuo, ocasionando no más que un leve ardor en la zona.

Así, Eren se vió a sí mismo preso de un miedo que sólo una persona con la mente sana podría sentir, la sensación de estar completamente indefenso y a merced no de sus propias acciones, sino de las de alguien con la mente aún más podrida que la suya.

Ya no sentía ese extraño deseo de asesinar, ni oía la voz susurrar las palabras prohibidas en la sociedad. Se sintió como un completo adolescente, y eso de alguna extraña manera lo tranquilizó.

—Si vas a ser mi aprendiz, no entrarás en mi casa con eso en tus pantalones.

Todavía con el cuchillo en su cuello, miró directamente al lugar resaltado por el mayor y sintió como su cara empezaba a calentarse de sobremanera. Una pequeña mancha de humedad se extendía justo en medio de sus piernas, que podría jurar que no era orina si no algo completamente diferente.

Se sintió morir por un momento. ¿Cómo pudo tener una erección en una situación así? Su cuerpo había reaccionado por instinto al tener al mayor rozándose contra sus caderas. Después de todo el numerito montado por Rivaille ¿A él lo único que se le ocurría hacer era eso? ¿Excitarse?

Rivaille…

Ahora recordaba.

—No me mires con esa cara de retrasado, mocoso de mierda. Vámonos de una vez, estoy cubierto de tierra y de vómito por tu culpa.

¿Vómito?

—Lavarás tu jodido pelo cuando llegues, ¿me oíste? Hueles peor que Hange.

Si no mal recordaba, antes de caer inconsciente frente al anciano que lo había atacado, había vomitado por el fuerte dolor de estómago que sufrió por no haber comido nada en todo el día. Tal vez cuando llegara a casa de su padre podría…

—¿Cómo sabes que mi padre fue asesinado? —por increíble que le pareciera, Eren mantuvo la calma en cada pronunciación de la oración, sin siquiera inmutarse por hablar con tanta indiferencia, cosa que hizo que Rivaille arqueara las cejas.

"Nada mal…"

—Grisha Jaeger es muy conocido en este mundo, mocoso. El famoso doctor que atendía a los cientos de asesinos más buscados de Europa. —Bajó su cuchillo y movió la cabeza para que lo siguiera, caminando hacia la salida—. Miles de hombres pagarían una fortuna para que revelara los secretos de sus pacientes. Fracturas, contusiones, estados psicológicos. Todo lo que alguien en ese mundo debe guardar hasta la muerte.

Eren le miró la nuca con desconfianza. Su voz grave, ahora suave y tranquila no mostraba ninguna señal de engaño o titubeo que pudiera acreditar que de sus labios salieran mentiras. Aun así, el instinto del moreno no podía dejar de estar alerta frente a la persona que intentó matarlo.

—No es posible. Mi padre trabajaba en el el hospital Rose. Era imposible que la seguridad de ese lugar dejara pasar a una persona sospechosa.

El mayor le devolvió la mirada con hastío. Detuvo su paso y se volteó para encarar al ojiverde. Su paciencia era corta y nunca gustó de explicar la cosas por segunda vez. Estaba completamente seguro de que Jaeger era una persona inteligente, además de que su comentario había sido lo suficientemente detallado como para que hasta un chimpancé pudiera descifrarlo.

—¿Tu padre atendía en casa? ¿Amigos problemáticos? ¿Familiares pobres? ¿Gente supuestamente cercana pero que nunca más volviste a ver en tu vida? —pronunció con hastío.

Ah…

Todo estaba claro.

Eren recordó los años de su infancia, donde Mikasa aún lo acompañaba y jugaban ambos a los soldados en el jardín. Tardes bajo el naranjo de su patio trasero lleno de risas y juegos que eran interrumpidos por su nervioso padre que les pedía que entraran a sus cuartos y se quedaran allí hasta la hora de la cena. Su madre les hacía compañía también y les contaba historias para distraerlos de entrar al living de su sala.

Carla siempre sonreía de manera rara en ese entonces.

Y como el niño curioso que era, Eren desobedeció.

Ese día en particular donde no habían podido volver a cenar puesto que el amigo de su padre había llegado a hablar de cosas muy importantes con él. Si hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría simplemente se habría olvidado de su cena e ignorar como buen niño los temas de adultos.

Eren nunca fue un buen niño...

En la sala de estar de su casa el pequeño moreno había visto una imagen que lo había dejado marcado por alrededor de tres meses, la imagen por la que había empezado a tomar pastillas por el resto de su vida.

El living de caoba, adornado con unos modestos cuadros y muebles de madera pulida, se encontraba cubierta por una oscuridad a la cual el joven no estaba acostumbrada. Solo las pequeñas cenizas encendidas de la chimenea iluminaba el lugar. Y lo único que pudo distinguir fueron los lentes de su padre justo al frente de esta.

"—¡Agh…!"

El grito que sintió en su espalda provocó que girara de manera inconsciente. El resto del recuerdo se encontraba borroso. Lo último que aludió de la escena fue a su padre con un tipo de cierre y el brazo sangrante de una persona , tendido en el piso.

El brazo tenía un tatuaje.

El brazo le pertenecía a un hombre.

El brazo era de Zeke.

¡Mátalos!

—¡Mocoso!

Rivaille lo miró con sorpresa. Eren de imprevisto había parado y se había quedado mirando el infinito con una expresión repugnante en el rostro. Poco a poco su respiración había empezado a hiperventilar, a la vez que, por su ahora pálido rostro, caían gotas de sudor.

—No es para tanto...mocoso…¡Te estoy hablando!

No había caso. Eren estaba encerrado en sus recuerdos. La voz femenina en su cabeza no paraba de repetir la misma palabra una y otra vez alentándole a repetir sus inhumanas acciones. Esa voz llena de odio y de sed de sangre.

El azabache nunca lo vio venir. Fue como una rápida ventisca con olor metálico en ella en donde su vida terminaba en una milésima de segundo.

Eren había perdido el control de su cuerpo. Fuera de sí y con una sonrisa asomándose entre todo el enmarañado pelo que caía sobre su rostro. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillando como un felino que busca cazar a su presa.

Rivaille se vio a sí mismo amenazado por el cuchillo que hace unos segundos sostenía en sus manos.

— ¡Mocoso de mierda!

Eren podría ser cualquier cosa; un loco o un asesino prodigio, pero aun a pesar de todas las etiquetas en las que podía categorizar, siempre, y por el resto de su vida sería superado por las habilidades de el proclamado asesino más buscado del mundo. Rivaille nunca se dejaría matar por un niñato así, aunque eso fuera lo que el destino quisiera. En sus venas corría el instinto más pulido que cualquier otro ser humano hubiera conocido hasta ahora.

Rivaille tenía un pasado y una vida que no le pertenecían. Una vida que lo había obligado a vivir del salvajismo de otros.

Así que lo único que tuvo que hacer fue actuar como lo hacía con todos. Sin compasión y sin un ápice de remordimiento, giró su cuerpo elevando su pierna derecha en el aire, concentrando toda su fuerza en su tibia que iba dirigida hacia la cabeza del menor.

Un par de cuervos sonaron a lo lejos, volando por fuera de la construcción.

Viendo con arrogancia como el cuerpo del menor era estrellado contra el suelo, pensó por un momento en todos los problemas que podría darle ese mocoso. Pero su mente se nubló cuando vio por primera vez la expresión del moreno.

—Mis pastillas… por favor…

Estaba llorando. Llorando con los ojos suplicantes y sin haber sacado la sonrisa psicópata de su magullada cara.

Mocoso de mierda…

Con una expresión que Eren podría considerar casi "amable" Rivaille se arrodilló en frente de él extendiendo su mano. Lo miró suplicante, expresando que no podía moverse por su cuenta. El azabache entendió perfectamente, y procedió a alzar el cuerpo del menor como si de una saco de papas se tratara. Ignorando como Jaeger se quejaba por el fuerte mareo o como empezaba a sollozar en su espalda.

No podía entender cómo es que su personalidad cambiaba tan repentinamente; su instinto le decía que debía alejarse lo más pronto posible del niñato. Pero, al igual que esa vez en su pasado, decidió confiar en su raciocinio en vez de su lado salvaje.

—Mis pastillas…

Mátalo.

Solo esperaba que las consecuencias no fueran igual de desastrosas que aquella vez.

Pero al igual que en ese entonces, los ojos esmeraldas llenos de odio lo cautivaron por completo.

Detuvo abruptamente sus pensamientos.

¿Es que alguna vez había visto esa mirada en el pasado?

* * *

La casa de Eren era bastante modesta para ser la de un médico famoso, o al menos eso consideró Rivaille al momento de entrar en ella. Dos pisos repletos de madera barnizada, muebles antiguos y cuadros de dudosa procedencia. El azabache tenía un extraño rechazo a los cuadros abstractos, de libre interpretación en donde siempre que los colores cálidos inundaban el lienzo, terminaba con la cabeza llena de mierda sangrienta y voces llamándolo "capitán."

Por eso, al momento de tirar al ojiverde al sofá de la misma, fue directamente a lo que él creía que era su cuarto, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Fácilmente reconocible por el letrero fuera de su puerta que ponía "Eren", escrito con infantiles letras y alegres colores.

Entrar fue toda una hazaña para el azabache. El olor pestilente que emanaba del cuarto confirmaba que no había sido limpiado en un buen tiempo, además del montón de ropa camuflado como el piso que le impedía caminar sin resbalar.

Rechinó los dientes en desacuerdo. Le tendría que enseñar a ese mocoso un par de cosas además del asesinato. Buscó rápidamente algún frasco de pastillas que pudieran ser las que Eren necesitaba.

Veladores, cómodas, armarios... ¡Hasta debajo de la cama! Absolutamente nada que pudiera ser una pastilla, o si quiera ingerible se encontraba en esa habitación.

El baño.

Corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta entreabierta por donde se veía el color blanco característico de un baño. Abrió la puerta y apresurado buscó algún indicio de las pastillas de Jaeger… Pero llegó a una habitación completamente diferente.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido… Esto era…

—Esto va a ser interesante...

Si alguien hubiera visto la sonrisa de Rivaille en ese momento, se hubiera orinado los pantalones...

* * *

—Mocoso, tus pastillas —la voz de Rivaille hizo acto de presencia. Pudo observar como Eren se retorcía de dolor en el sofá, sujetándose la cabeza y dando vueltas sobre sí mismo ignorando completamente su llegada.

Rivaille se acercó a su cuerpo para tomarlo del cuello y alzarlo en el aire por segunda vez en el día. Era increíble como siendo de tan baja estatura comparado con Eren, pudiera levantarlo sin ningún problema. Y presumiendo de su fuerza, metió la pastilla dentro de la boca del moreno, moviendo sus dedos sobre su garganta para que se la tragara, ignorando como un profesional los quejidos y las arcadas de este.

Tardó alrededor de cinco minutos en hacer efecto la pastilla. Era bastante pequeña y al parecer se disolvía con mayor facilidad que las demás. Eren durante ese tiempo no hizo más que actuar como un demente. Decía cosas sin sentido y repugnaba a Rivaille con solo su presencia. Pero el último aguantó su inusual comportamiento hasta que por fin lo vio tranquilo en el sofá. Casi durmiendo, pero atento a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor .

—Gracias…

Rivaille no lo miró ni le respondió. Simplemente palmeó su pierna y se encaminó hacia la salida. Eren lo miró con ojos cansados. ¿Dónde iba?

—Andando, mocoso de mierda.

El tono de voz ocupado era aterrador, y se veía a kilómetros de distancia como el mayor estaba con la paciencia en el límite. Jaeger no era estúpido, así que procedió a seguirlo sin importar el dolor en su cabeza y en su cuerpo.

Ahora que lo pensaba…

¿Rivaille siempre tuvo esa maleta consigo?

* * *

El mocoso lo había estado observando desde que salieron de su casa. No había volteado, pero estaba seguro que su rostro expresaba un semblante lleno de sospecha, y no lo culpaba. Podría ser distraído pero no tonto; era obvio que se había dado cuenta de la maleta que ahora llevaba consigo.

Rodó los ojos con hastío. No eran más que las pocas prendas limpias del mocoso, algunas cosas personales, y unas cuantas cosas que aprovechó de robar en la casa del menor.

Algo tenía que ganar con ayudar al niñato, ¿no?

—Señor Rivaille… ¿Qué lleva en esa maleta? —La voz de Eren denotaba desconfianza y cansancio a la vez.

—Tus pertenencias y unos productos de limpieza que robé de tu casa —La voz de Rivaille respondió segura y apresuradamente, tal vez demasiado—. ¿Crees que te iba a comprar ropa nueva? No voy a desperdiciar mi dinero en mocosos de mierda que no saben ni chupar bien una polla...

Eren se puso completamente rojo. Recordaba perfectamente como la noche anterior había "complacido" en ese aspecto a Rivaille al mismo tiempo en que él hacía lo mismo. Hecho que lo llevó a pasar la mayoría del tiempo gimiendo en vez de devolver el gesto. Era su primer 69 y había quedado patidifuso. El solo recordar como la lengua del ojigris pasaba lentamente por su extensión desde la base hasta la punta…

O mierda…

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba aún con más atención la baja, pero musculosa espalda del azabache. Recordó con gula el sabor de sus labios y como hace solo unos minutos atrás lo había sentido presionar contra su entrepierna, con el cuchillo amenazando su cuello…

Gimió bajamente ante solo la idea de tener a Rivaille cabalgando su polla, desnudo y pidiendo por más, amarrado y con múltiples cortaduras por todo el cuerpo. Suplicando que le diera duro y fuerte, que lo enterrara más profundo, que le clavara su polla, que lo hiriera…

—No tengo ni puta idea de lo que estás pensando, Jaeger. Pero más te vale que pares de gemir mi puto nombre como perra en celo si quieres llegar a la casa con tu ropa intacta.

Oh joder, qué vergüenza…

Eren siempre fue una persona promiscua en su sana medida. No disfrutaba de fetiches o de fantasías extrañas. Simplemente le gustaba tener sexo con su pareja como cualquier adolescente con buena educación, como le había dicho algún día su madre. No era el tipo de persona que se acostaba con el primer desconocido, pero también sabía muy bien que el alcohol causaba estragos en su cuerpo de una manera impresionante. Tanto que lo llevó a acostarse y a actuar tal y como dijo el azabache, como una perra en celo.

Quiso tenerse asco, pero no pudo evitar sentir que quería volver a repetir esa acalorada noche…

¿Y desde cuando empezaron a atraer los cortes en la piel? Tenía un límite para sus perversidades y quería seguir creyendo que lo conservaba .

—Llegamos, mocoso calenturiento.

La casa estaba tal y como la había visto en la mañana. Limpia y ordenada hasta estresarse.

Eren no se sintió cómodo a pesar de haber pasado la noche allí. Pareciera como si todo esto fuera sacado de una novela, o mejor dicho, de un húmedo sueño del que debía despertar pronto.

Pero el aliento de Rivaille en su oreja confirmó que esta era la puta realidad. ¿Por qué tan de repente?

—Vamos, Eren… Acompáñame a tu nuevo cuarto… —articuló letra por letra de forma lenta y sedosa en su oído, acariciando por encima de la ropa entre medio de sus piernas, sin tocar su miembro, pero insinuándose.

—Rivaille…

—Sígueme.

Se alejó por el mismo camino que recorrieron la noche anterior, solo que ahora en vez de subir por la escalera, terminaron yendo a un pasillo extraño que condujo a una escalera subterránea.

—¿Un sótano? —preguntó con extrañez. Una cosa era que le aceptara en su casa y que le diera una habitación pequeña y hasta descuidada. ¿Pero un sótano?

—Tengo mis… juguetes, allí abajo.

—O-oh…

Tragó saliva pesadamente y empezó a fantasear con las miles de cosas que al parecer Rivaille quería hacerle. Imaginó todos esos productos que había visto en redtube y en los diferentes roles que tomaban los protagonistas. ¿Rivaille le gustaría usar los juguetes en él, o consigo mismo? ¿Sería activo o pasivo? ¿Dejaría que se la chupara por segunda vez? O tal vez…

—Date vuelta…

El sótano era bastante amplio a su parecer; no estaba seguro si las paredes eran de ladrillo o solo era un papel mural, el cual estaba bastante desgastado, cabe agregar. Unas pocas cajas se amontonaban meticulosamente en la esquina del lugar, junto con unos muebles escondidos bajo mantas llenas de polvo y pelusas, cosa que le extrañó, pues Rivaille parecía ser alguien a quien lo le gustaba la suciedad.

En la vuelta que se dio a petición de Rivaille, pudo apreciar con mejor detalle el cuarto-sótano. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la cama de dos plazas que pasaba a estar frente suyo, con sábanas verdes y un cubrecama negro. Nada fuera de lo normal, si no fuera porque justo arriba de ella se alzaban dos gruesas cadenas de hierro, con esposas en su final.

¿Le gustaban… eso tipos de … "juegos"?

—¡E-eh!

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo habían atacado por la espalda el día de hoy, pero la repentina empujada que Rivaille le dio, lo dejó lo suficientemente aturdido como para ignorar cómo cayó sobre la cama, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo fue levantado y puesto a la altura de las cadenas.

¿No estaría pensando en…?

Tragó saliva con miedo…

¿Verdad...?

La expresión de Eren fue bastante cómica. Su gesto atónito hacía resaltar sus expresivos ojos. El ojigris aprovechó la oportunidad para agarrar con fuerza sus muñecas y apresarlo bajo las esposas que colgaban del techo.

Eren gritó desesperado y trató de zafarse, no consiguiendo ningún resultado. Las pastillas hacían sus movimientos torpes y su sentidos se adormecían de manera sorprendente. Rivaille lo miró con una expresión desinteresada.

—Te voy a hacer una serie de preguntas, Jaeger. Y me responderás con la verdad. ¿Entendido?

Así que era eso.

No pudo sentirse más impotente.

Pensaba que Rivaille era diferente, que tal vez quería ayudarlo, que se interesó aunque hubiera sido de manera carnal en un "mocoso de mierda" como él. Pero ahora lo veía todo con claridad.

Rivaille le había dicho. Su padre tenía información que le convenía a cualquier asesino. Un asesino como él mismo. Sabía que era inteligente y ahora trataría de sacarle cada uno de los mínimos e inexistentes recuerdos sobre el confuso pasado de su padre. El cuento del aprendiz no había sido más que mierda bonita, el mayor solo se había interesado en sus conocimientos. Se vio engañado por las palabras que el mayor le dijo hace momentos antes. ¿Tantas ilusiones se había hecho como para sentir esa punzada en el pecho? Le había dado esperanzas…

Y el muy maldito venía y lo ocupaba como el jodido reflejo de su padre.

¿¡Por qué carajos todo el mundo lo comparaba con ese desgraciado hijo de puta?!

Si solo hubiera huido cuando pudo…

Si solo…

Si solo lo hubiera matado…

Y la voz apareció de nuevo.

¿Por qué no lo haces entonces? Eren…

Puede que esa delgada línea no fuera más que la creación de su subconsciente, pero era demasiado carismática como para ignorarla.

¿Por qué no simplemente hacerle caso?

—Eh, mocoso, baja los fuegos —mencionó después de esquivar el claro intento de morderlo del niñato—. No voy a hacerte nada malo. Solo un par de preguntas.

Al final Eren no era más que el podrido reflejo de su padre…

—¿Cuando aprendiste a atacar así?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

¿Eh…?

¿No le iba a preguntar por su progenitor…?

—No me mires con cara de estúpido, mocoso de mierda, solo responde la pregunta.

Pero qué hombre más raro.

—No lo sé, simplemente lo hice…

"Por eso te tuve que amarrar, niñato; no controlas tu sed de sangre…" Pudo leerlo en sus ojos, y no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

—Oh…Interesante ¿Me ves con cara de mula, pendejo? —El ojigris con la mirada llena de impaciencia se subió en la cama sin importar si sus botas ensuciaran el cobertor. Botas que pusó en el hombro de Eren , empujándolo hasta dejarlo de cuclillas sobre la superficie—. Responde con la verdad, maldito niñato…

El miedo de Eren se intensificó y el dolor en su hombro se volvió aún más fuerte con el pasar de los segundos.

—¡Lo juro! ¡F-fue la voz! ¡La voz me le dijo! —Su voz denotaba la desesperación que sentía en ese momento. Y por alguna razón, Rivaille encontró verdad en sus palabras.

—Una "voz"… Ya veo. Las pastillas de antes, Clozapine, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué un adolescente en sus plenas… capacidades mentales, tendría que tomar algo así…?

—Yo… —No quería responder. El uso de las pastillas era algo completamente personal; ni siquiera Armin sabía de ellas. Pero de alguna extraña forma, sintió que debía contárselo al ojigris. Eso o su vida acababa en ese mismo instante—. Son… para la esquizofrenia…

"Así que eso explicaba lo de la voz". Pensó el azabache cuando estaba a punto de patearlo por segunda vez.

—¿Cuanto llevas con las pastillas?

—Desde los cinco o seis años…

—¿Por qué?

—No me acuerdo cómo empezó.

—No parece como si afectara tu vida diaria.

—Todas las semanas voy al psiquiatra para controlarme. Bueno, las últimas tres no he ido.

Suspiró con impaciencia. El rumbo de la conversación no estaba yendo tal y como Rivaille lo había planeado. Pero no podía evitar que la curiosidad naciera por la "condición" del menor.

Decidió que más tarde aclararía sus dudas al respecto. No es como si tampoco su mente estuviera más sana que la de él. Hasta podría jurar que si fuera a uno de esos psiquiatras lo atarían con camisa de fuerza.

No era momento de pensar en ello.

—Hay algo que me inquieta. A pesar de que estés "loco" o enfermo, como quieras llamarle — Notó la cara ofendida del menor—. ¿Cómo es que aceptaste convertirte en asesino tan fácil? ¿No llorarás por la muerte de tu padre? ¿No estarías abandonando tu tranquila vida? Tus amigos se asquearán de tí si supieran tu posición ahora, Eren...

—Pareces bastante preocupado por mí como para que sea un simple desconocido, ¿no, Rivaille?

Eren quiso creer que él había dicho esa valiente -estúpida- línea. Pero, por un momento, por pequeñísimo instante, sintió que no fue él quien habló, si no otra persona completamente diferente. Alguien que sabía y había visto todo...

"Mocoso inteligente."

—Yo hago las preguntas, pedazo de mierda.

Tomó su cabello y lo jaló hasta que vio como pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en los párpados de Eren. Y no lo soltó hasta que un gemido lastimero salió de sus labios.

Delicioso.

La bota que había estado posada en su hombro descendió lentamente por el pecho del menor. Casi acariciándolo; haciendo una leve presión a la altura del vientre de este. Un pequeño jadeo de terror salió de los labios de Eren, quien creyó que estaba a punto de ser dejado estéril.

Pero lo que siguió no fue realmente lo que esperaba.

—¡Mgh…!

Su pie siguió bajando lentamente hasta llegar por encima de su entrepierna. Eren gimió adolorido; el mayor no estaba presionando con fuerza, por el contrario, casi parecía estar teniendo cuidado con él.

Empezó a notar los movimientos circulares del azabache en su húmedo y cubierto miembro, sacándole un suspiro de placer. La bota que llevaba Rivaille era de cuero negro, y casi le llegaba hasta la rodilla, cosa que resaltaba los blancos pantalones que cubrían su erección.

A pesar de sentirse totalmente dominado, no pudo evitar querer someter también al azabache a los placeres que en cuerpo anhelaban salir.

Sus gemidos y súplicas se hicieron más fuertes, junto con la dureza de su sensible entrepierna, a la vez que el sucio calzado presionaba más y más contra su cuerpo.

—Respóndeme, mocoso de mierda…

Su ronca voz confirmó el insaciable deseo compartido por ambos. Podía ver como el grueso pene de Rivaille se ahogaba en sus prendas. Solo el recuerdo de cómo lo hizo disfrutar la noche anterior ocasionó que la humedad en sus boxers aumentara.

—Mocoso…

—Yo… No me importa… Ah… Mi padre e-era un desgraciado y... ¡Ahh! —Rivaille había detenido su pierna para bajarla y llevar sus manos al cierre de su pantalón. Dejando su otra mano reposar en la boca de Eren, metiendo su pulgar en ella y empapándolo—. Mi amigo se irá en unas semanas…. los demás son solo adornos… Me quedaré solo… Oh mierda…

Rivaille había tomado su propia ya libre erección y se había empezado a masturbar justo en frente de su cara. Podía sentir el amargo aroma del presemen inundar sus fosas nasales y sus oídos derretirse con el ronco jadeo soltado por el mayor.

—Solo mírate, Eren. ¿Tanto deseas mi polla? No eres más que una puta perra asquerosa…

A pesar de las hirientes palabras del mayor, Eren no cambió en ningún momento su modo pensar. Simplemente era eso, tenía miedo de quedarse solo. De volverse a quedar solo.

El mayor había concluido la interrogación con la ultima respuesta del menor. Eso le bastaba por ahora. Pero en ese momento sus deseos cambiaron completamente.

Con una agilidad que lo caracterizaba, empujó los desgastados pantalones de Eren, junto con sus boxers, hasta dejar su polla completamente al descubierto. Completamente empapada de presemen y con la punta rosada brillante a la luz de la pequeña vela que iluminaba desde el velador en su costado.

Volvió a pisarla, sacando un grito del Jaeger.

— Niñato de mierda. ¿Veintiún años? No me jodas, tienes diecisiete malditos años. Me follé a un jodido mocoso.

—Ah…

—Mira cómo disfrutas. Tus malditas hormonas de adolescente no se controlan sin alcohol, ¿verdad? Dime Eren, ¿Qué quieres que haga contigo?

No pudo contestar de inmediato. La sensación de ser masturbado de una manera tan obscena y sucia, además de tener el húmedo falo del mayor a la altura de sus labios, sin siquiera recordar el efecto de las pastillas que nublaban su mente, fue suficiente para soltar su sucia lengua.

—Déjame chuparla…

Mañana no podría mirarlo a la cara.

—Oh… con que quieres chuparla. Si no mal recuerdo eres un desastre en eso. ¿Siquiera te has lavado la boca desde que llegamos?

—Me enjuagué con agua antes de irnos de mi casa… —jadeó deseoso de sentirlo completo en su boca.

—Eso no es suficiente, niñato. No quiero tu jodido vómito seco ni tus gérmenes en mi polla —dijo lo último con asco. Pero la iluminaba mirada en sus afilados ojos le decía que Rivaille ya tenía planeado algo.

Ante la deseosa mirada de Eren, el mayor siguió acariciando su longitud frente a los impasibles ojos del moreno. Respiraba agitado y su cálido aliento rozó su rojiza punta cuando ya solo lo separaban unos pocos centímetros.

El empeine de la bota siguió acariciando su fálico miembro aumentando la rapidez del roce junto con el mar de sensaciones que Eren estaba experimentando. Sentía como poco a poco se perdía en la gélida mirada del ojigris y en los masculinos sonidos que soltaba cada dos por tres.

— Rivaille… pare, pare o si no… ah…

Ignoró completamente sus súplicas. El calor en su vientre aumentaba de manera descontrolada; se sentía cerca y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sus jadeos se volvieron ahogados y sus gemidos ya no se distinguían de los gritos. El nombre de Rivaille moría en sus labios acompañado de palabras sucias y anhelantes. El último grito de placer nombró su seudónimo con fuerza, y pequeños chorros blancos comenzaron a salir de su aplastada polla al tiempo que Rivaille movía el pie asqueado. Eran sus botas favoritas y Eren no parecía tener ningún problema con llenarla de su espesa y blanquecina sustancia.

—Mocoso de mierda.

—¡Tra-traté de avisarle!

—No me jodas, pendejo —Tomó entre sus dedos la barbilla del menor y la apretó hasta abrir completamente su boca. Soltó su propio miembro y metió los dedos en la húmeda cavidad del moreno, hasta rozar su campanilla con la punta de estos. Pequeñas arcadas acompañadas de lágrimas salieron de su ojos , mientras sentía como las falanges de Rivaille entraban y salían de su boca, simulando una penetración. Se veía molesto y pareció olvidar el supuesto vómito seco que todavía quedaba en su garganta—. Ensuciaste mis malditas botas. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, niñato?

Se veía completamente serio al respecto; al parecer de verdad que tocó una vena sensible del mayor. Sus ojos destilaban furia y sus dedos lo confirmaban con el rudo movimiento. Creyó que iba a vomitar por la profundidad con la que profanaba su garganta, pero aguantó con todas sus fuerzas para no molestar más de lo que estaba al mayor.

Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¡Las limpiaré! Las dejaré brillantes pero… ugh! ¡Pare por favor!

Oh...con que los limpiaría.

Eren no se dió cuenta del doble sentido que pudieran tener sus inocentes palabras. El brillo de los ojos del mayor se acentuó y una leve sonrisa de lado decoró su pálido rostro; percibió como sus manos que estaban tirantes, encadenadas al techo, se aflojaron poco a poco, hasta poder dejarlas completamente tendidas en la cama. Sus acalambradas extremidades sintieron alivio al ver que la presión en esta disminuya considerablemente.

Creyendo que Rivaille le perdonaría por esta vez, se permitió sonreír con alivió y mirar con gratitud al mayor.

—No te emociones, mocoso.

¡PAFF!

La fuerte bofetada que recibió en su mejilla lo dejó conmocionado. ¿Pero qué demonios?

Rivaille se sentó frente a él con las piernas abiertas. Haciendo notoria la diferencia de estatura. Eren lo miró desde arriba conmocionado, y por un momento, pensó que tomaría el control de la situación.

Con Rivaille como acompañante, debió saber que esa opción estaba completamente descartada. Este alzó el pie y lo puso a la altura de su rostro, dejando a la vista como su semen se deslizaba por esta hasta llegar a las sábanas.

—Límpialo —Eren lo miró desconfiado

—No entiendo a lo que se refiere.

—Digo que abras tu jodida boca y saques esa maldita lengua. ¿Querías chuparla? Esto es lo más cerca que estarás de hacerlo.

¿Estaba bromeando, cierto?

La bota le pegó en su rostro y lo empujó levemente hacia atrás. Los ojos de Eren se agrandaron de sobremanera y se sintió morir. El solo pensar en lamer su propio semen le producía unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

—No quiero…

—No me interesa. Te salvé de que te metieran en la cárcel y te ofrecí educación y asilo. ¿No crees que deberías devolverme el favor?

Las lágrimas que trataba de contener pasaron a bañar su rostro de sobremanera , acompañado de sollozos lastimeros y desconsolados. Paso a abrir la boca y a sacar su lengua, esta vez expresando la arcada en señal de lo asqueroso que le resultaba. Los ojos del mayor se suavizaron, pero no lo detuvo en ningún momento. Era una opinión totalmente personal, pero la mejor forma para educar según él era a través del dolor y del sufrimiento.

Tal y como Kenny lo había hecho en su persona.

La lengua tímida del menor comenzó a delinear poco a poco el empeine de la bota, sin tocar aun el semen. El ojigris procedió a seguir con lo suyo volviendo a posar su mano en su propio miembro y empezando a agitarlo en un delicioso vaivén. Desde la base donde se podía notar el fino vello hasta la rosada punta, cubierta de líquido preseminal. Pequeñas venas azuladas adornaban la longitud y mostraban el deseo de liberar toda su lujuria en un solo chorro potente y blanquecino. Pero su resistencia lo hacía esperar hasta que el menor terminará con su tarea encomendada.

Eren pasó a acercarse poco a poco a su líquido en la bota del mayor. Lamió lentamente entrecerrando los ojos y formando una mueca por el sabor amargo que llenaba su paladar. La espesa sustancia quedaba en su garganta y trataba con todas sus fuerzas en tragarla, pero su cuerpo seguía rechazándola.

—Mierda… Eren…

Los jadeos del mayor poco a poco empezaron a hacerse más fuertes y descoordinados. Su respiración se volvió espesa y sus pómulos empezaron a adquirir un leve tono rojizo.

—Rivaille… —Eren, ya sin importarle las arcadas o el asco, empezó a lamer vorazmente lo poco de semen que aun quedaba en la bota; sin despegar la vista de los ojos del mayor y de su gruesa virilidad. Lo sabía, estaba tan cerca…

Y ocurrió. Su bota estaba ya completamente limpia, su cabeza reclinada hacia el techo. Sus calientes quejidos hacían vibrar todo el cuerpo de Eren y su rostro se distorsionó por un segundo. Chorros de semen fueron disparados en la camisa del mayor mientras que un estremecimiento recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Se había corrido justo para el momento en que la vela terminó de consumirse completamente.

—Eren…

La habitación quedó sumida en la oscuridad y en el silencio. Solo se escuchaban las respiraciones cansadas de ambos hombres. Uno sentado con las piernas abiertas y otro inclinado sobre sus codos y rodillas con la cabeza recostada en la blanda superficie.

Eren pensó entonces que Rivaille se pararía y lo dejaría para ir a tomar un baño, pero, para su sorpresa, pasó algo realmente diferente.

La callosa mano del mayor se acercó a su cabello y lo empezó a acariciar lenta y hasta delicadamente. Entrecerró los ojos y una paz inundó su ser al sentir el roce.

—Buen chico, Eren.

Gimió tranquilo y como si fuera un pequeño animalito se acurrucó entre las piernas y el descubierto miembro del azabache. Sin ninguna lujuria ni deseo carnal se dejó arrullar por el confortable contacto.

—¿Qué soy… un perro? —mencionó con tono juguetón y se acercó aun más. Con las manos apresadas no podía hacer mucho, pero la posición se asemejaba bastante a un tipo de abrazo post-orgasmo.

Sintió unos labios en su mejilla y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Sintiendo un cosquilleo en la zona y como su rostro se tornaba tan rojo como un tomate.

—No te pases de listo, mocoso de mierda —mencionó divertido.

Rivaille lo dejó con cuidado en la cama, recostando su cuerpo en las sábanas. Le dio una leve palmada en la cabeza y se incorporó estirando su cuerpo. Se encaminó hacia la escalera y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Duerme bien, mocoso.

Sí… una buena siesta le vendría bien…

Cerró los ojos relajado y empezó a sumirse en la inconsciencia.

Súbitamente un pequeño detalle lo despertó.

—¡Rivaille! ¡L-las cadenas!

Pero el mayor se había ido.

¡¿Tendría que pasar toda la noche con las cadenas puestas?!

—¡RIVAILLE!

No fue la mejor noche para Eren.

* * *

Salió del baño ignorando los gritos del menor en el sótano. Una toalla lo cubría y se secaba el cabello con otra más pequeña.

El teléfono de la habitación empezó a sonar y el ojigris gimió con fastidio. ¿No podía tener una noche tranquila?

Caminó para ver quien se le ocurría llamar a las -miró el reloj en su pared- una de la madrugada en un maldito fin de semana. Se sentó en el sofá y se recostó mientras tomaba el teléfono, asumiendo que si se trataba de la persona que creía que era, seguramente no contestaría Apretó el botón verde y se masajeó la sien. Si es que de verdad existía un Dios, seguramente lo odiaba.

—¡Enan...!

Cortó de inmediato.

Era la maldita de Hanji.

Como odiaba tener razón en todo.

Se levantó apresurado y buscó el cable que desconectaba el teléfono, pero este empezó a sonar por segunda vez. Acabando con su paciencia.

"Maldita cuatro ojos"

—¿Qué mierda quieres...?

—Erwin te descubrió... Si vas...

Oh, mierda.

Abrió los ojos pasmado y se quedó sin habla. Esperaba que no fuera lo que él creía.

—No sé a qué mierda te refieres, loca de los mutantes o lo que seas, pero deja de joderme a estas horas de la madrugada. Necesito una maldita siesta y...

—Erwin sabe que tienes a Eren Jaeger. Lo quiere mañana a primera hora en su oficina.

Maldita sea.

Lanzó fuertemente el teléfono contra la pared de la habitación, destrozándose en mil pedazos y agrietando el cuadro que recibió el impacto.

Se sentó y en busca de algún tipo de consuelo sumergió su cara entre sus manos, estirando su cabello hasta sentir un dolor punzante en el nacimiento de este, maldiciendo en voz alta repetidas veces. Sintió la impotencia de saber que no podría hacer nada para evitar que Eren fuera a ese jodido lugar.

Miró la pequeña foto que descansaba en la mesa del centro. Buscando una respuesta en ese par de miradas que alguna vez fueron parte de su vida.

Golpeó el sofá frustrado.

—Carajo…

Y de repente recordó.

Se levantó apresuradamente sin importarle que la toalla se hubiera caído en el proceso o que ahora caminaba con el trasero al aire por toda la estancia. Buscó con avidez la maleta que había traído de la casa de Eren, encontrándola al pie de la entrada.

La tomó con cuidado y la abrió mientras se agachaba para buscar en su contenido.

Ropa y libros de estudiante de preparatoria.

Y, envuelto en una manta llena de dibujos de patos de hule, la más importante pertenencia que Rivaille alguna vez pudo encontrar en su puta vida.

Envuelto en la manta se encontraba un brazo.

El brazo tenía un tatuaje.

El brazo tenía un dueño.

El brazo era de Zeke.

Ah sí, y sus nuevos productos de limpieza.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá!

Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron!fueron alrededor de 13 u 14, me hicieron demasiado feliz! y los favoritos y los follow y toooodos los que leyeron mi humilde primer historia en este fandom x3 por eso tate de mejorar mi modo de narración (cometo errores como narrar muy poco) xD asi que todos los dias escribi un pequeño pedaso ksdnve xD. obviamente junto con la mejor beta del mundo _**AngelGefal**_ _ **len**_ Joder tiene q leer su historia **"Dulce caramelo** " nose a mi me encanto xD

Tratare de actualizar una vez a la semana por q mis vacaciones terminan en unos dias 7u7, asi que estaré llena de trabajos pruebas y mi part time.

Espero un que dejen review! las criticas siempre son recibidas, buenas o malas, me hacen feliz de todas formas ewe.

Byebye!

 _ **CatyUchihaWix**_


End file.
